JAG: Jaidyn Style
by Audrie Michelle
Summary: The following is a type of alternate universe… sort of. Due to the fact that it is my sole desire to screenwrite for JAG, I decided to come up with a story that describes me meeting the crew of JAG (rather accidently) and the situations that take place
1. Default Chapter

The following is a type of alternate universe... sort of. Due to the fact that it is my sole desire to screenwrite for JAG, I decided to come up with a story that describes me meeting the crew of JAG (rather accidently) and the situations that take place afterwards. I would like to stress that this story revolves around me as a central character (cheesy, perhaps, but something that I have been thinking about doing for quite some time). Further, as this story does revovle around me, many themes will be central to my own life, namely my faith in Christ. If ya'll have a problem with this... then don't read it. However, I do believe (cockiness aside) that good writing will be prevelant within the following stories. That said, "Buckle your seatbelts, a new JAG (literally!) is about to take off!).

JAG: Jaidyn Style

After driving past the same insipid billboard for the fifth time, I finally broke down crying. Pulling off to the side on the busy California highway was quite the task, but once there the cries turned into hysterical sobs.

The choice to move to California to pursue my master's in screenwriting had been mine and mine alone. My family wanted me to teach, namely because it was the family profession. I had put my time in with teaching, getting a degree in Secondary English Education and Communications and even teaching at a boarding school for a time. Now, I wanted to pursue my own desires. I knew I could write. People told me I could write. I was going to write.

Before I could write, however, I had to overcome the task of actually finding the college where I would work... not the easiests of tasks coming from a small town where the only thing confusing was the occasional one way streets and roads with no names.

Glancing in my rearview mirror to see how difficult it would be to pull into the 7-lane highway, my breath caught in my throat. Someone had pulled up behind me and was getting out of their car. _Please, God, don't let it be a terrorist...or a murder... or... or..._

Hoping beyond hope that God had heard my prayer, I cautiously rolled down my window a few inches while simultaneously locking my door.

"Hi, can I help you?" The words registered before the face did. I suddenly realized that I was looking into the face of David James Elliot, alias Harmon Rabb Jr. Again, I found myself not able to breathe.

For some reason the sobs started again. Leaning against the stearing wheel, I burried my head in my arms, not able to think.

"Hey... it's okay. I can help you if you need me to. Is there someone I can call? How can I help you?"

After a few minutes of sobs and David trying desperately to calm me down, I slowly unlocked and opened my door. David moved out of the way and then came and knelt beside me, placing a hand on my knee.

Looking me directly in the eye, he asked again, "How can I help you?"

Oh boy... where did I start? Did I indulge the fact that all I wanted to do was screenwrite for the TV show that he just happened to be in? Would he leave me to my own non-existent resources if I told him that?

"I... I'm lost."

"Where do you need to get to?"

My voice broke before the next words came out of my mouth. "UCLA. I am going to college there."

"Oh, sweetie, you're about an hour away from there yet." Checking his watch, he noticed the time: approximately 8:00 pm. "Listen, have you had dinner yet?"

Again, my voice broke slightly. "Umm... no. I ate around noon."

"Right now, you're in Valencia. That's where I live. We're about fifteen-twenty minutes from my house. I am sure that my wife wouldn't mind one more for dinner? Do you want to join us?"

Everything in me told me to say no. He was a strange man; my mother would have a fit.

The non-rational side of me, however, screamed "yes!" I hadn't eaten in quite some time. I was stressed to the max, not to mention my leg kept cramping due to the lack of room from all of the stuff in my car.

"Ye... yes, thank you."

"Great. Umm... how about you follow me. There is a police station not too far from here. We can leave your car there, and you can grab your essentials. You don't look like you're in too much of a position to drive and I don't want to lose you. Is that okay?"

I had already spoken too much. Nodding my head, I agreed.

"Alright, I am going to pull around so I can be in front of you. When I go, you go. I will make sure there is enough room for both of us, okay?"

Again, I nodded. David stood up and closed my door, locking it as well. I watched him as he went to his car and pulled in front of me. The drive to the police station was a blur. I followed him as he said, but I couldn't have repeated directions from where we had come. Grabbing my purse from my car, I felt his hand on my back. Startled I jumped and backed into my car, as if trying to move away.

"Didn't mean to scare you. I just called my wife and told her the situation. She suggested you grab some clothes and other essentials for night and spend the night. Personally, I agree with her. Unless you need to be there tonight?"

I shook my head in the negative and grabbed my backpack and threw in a few clothes and my toothbrush.

David waited until I was ready and then walked me over to his car. Opening the door for me, he waited until I got in, gave me a worried look and then closed the door. A few seconds later, he climbed in on the driver's side. I think he wanted to ask me questions, but he could tell that I didn't really want to talk. The silence and warmth of his car encouraged me to drift into a nap. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head against the back of the seat.

To be continued... Reviews appreciated ï


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks Punk-Rose for the review!!!

Groggily I opened my eyes, confusion setting in. Slowly, the details of the past few hours began to come back.

"Hey, sleepy-head. I was wondering how I was going to wake you up."

Turning, the shock of being in the presence of my hero jolted me once again.

"I... how long have we been here?" I had noticed that we were in what appeared to be his driveway. Talk about a house!

"Just a few minutes. I ran in to tell my wife that we were here and I just came back out to see if you were awake."

"Oh..." I was hoping that the speechlessness would not be a permanent fixture for the rest of the evening.

"Would you like to go in now? If you need to make a phone call anywhere you are more than welcome to. Otherwise, dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes. You can put your stuff in your room, use the restroom... make yourself at home." David was giving me his worried, eyebrow-rasing look yet again.

"Okay," I answered to nothing imparticular that he had said, simply acknowledging that I had heard him.

Placing a hand on my back he walked me up to the quasi-mansion/house. Immediately, I thought to myself that one of his love languages had to be physical touch and a soft smile came to my face. Thankfully, I was beginning to regain some of my humor.

Once inside, I was greeted by quite the entourage. David's wife, Nanci, wrapped me in a hug as soon as I stepped in the door. Without giving me a chance to take that in, his daughter, Stephanie began with the questions, "Who are you?" being at the top of the list. In the background, I could hear Wyatt banging pots and pans; apparently he had aspirations to be a drummer.

Before Stephanie could continue with the questions, David had her wrapped in a big bear hug. While they disappeared to a room off to the side, Nanci showed me to my room: upstairs, down a short hallway, turn right, then down another long hallway. My room was the third doorway on the left.

"You can leave your stuff here. The bathroom is directly across from your room. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask." Pausing a moment to look at her watch, she continued, "Dinner is in about 10 minutes. But don't worry if you need extra time. We'll understand." Giving my hand a squeeze, Nanci disappeared into the hallway and down the stairs.

Taking a moment to acquaint myself with my room, I looked around. There was a daym bed in the far corner of the room. A large window seat adorned the adjacent wall, with a huge walk in closet on the next wall. The room was decorated in various tones of crimson. I smiled at the photography on the wall, namely of the kids and their dog. Obviously, Nanci had a hand in decorating this room. Dropping my book bag on the bed, I slipped off my shoes, hoping that I wasn't supposed to take them off when I got inside, as I had not been thinking about such trivial matters. Sinking my feet into the plush carpet made me smile. With the remaining time left, I used the restroom and found my way back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Sure... umm... first, though. What is your name? I don't believe proper introductions were made."

"Oh, I am sorry. My name is Delancey Jaidyn, but I go by Jaidyn or Jai to my friends" "

"Well, Jaidyn, it's nice to meet you. My name is Nanci and my husband's name is David. The kids are Stephanie and Wyatt."

"I know. I mean..." Why did I always have to put myself into these predicaments? She was going to know that I was obsessed with the show that David played in and then I was going to be out on the street, even more lost than I was before.

Surprisingly, Nanci simply gave me a soft smile and handed me five glasses to place on the table.

"Anything else I can do?"

"Well, if you would put Wyatt in his high chair, that would be great. Steph and David should be in here any moment." As if on cue, father and daughter entered the room and took their places at the table. I scooped up Wyatt and placed him in his chair, taking my own seat next to Stephanie, as was requested by the nametags that the young girl had set out. Shortly after, Nanci brought in the rest of dinner and took a seat at the table.

As the family began to eat, I said a quick prayer and then began eating myself.

"Why did you do that?" This question, of course, came from Stephanie.

"Stephanie..." David had a tone of warning in his voice.

"No, it's okay." Turning to look Stephanie in the eye, I answered. "I was praying. I like to take time to thank God for my food."

"Oh... Sometimes we go to church and pray."

Smiling, I nodded and then went back to eating once the questions subsided.

"My wife tells me that you're name is Jaidyn. That is a unique name." This came from David, probably to break the awkwardness that he felt, but that I was perfectly fine with.

"Yeah. It's actually my last name. My first name is Delancey. However, since my mom and dad only had me, when my dad passed away, I wanted some way to carry on his name. I couldn't really do that as a girl, so I chose to take it as my first name. Although... now I don't really have a last name. But, I am okay with that for the time being."

Light conversation continued as my eyelids began to get droopy. Stiffling a few yawns, I zoned out after I had finished my meal.

"Jaidyn?"

"Hmmm...?" Turning I caught Nanci looking at me, questioningly.

"Hon, why don't you go on upstairs and go to bed. We can take care of your dishes; you look as if you're about to fall asleep in your dinner."

Nodding, I slowly got up. Stephanie reached up for a hug and Wyatt imitated. Granting both of their wishes, I walked around to Nanci to give her a hug and thank her for the meal. Hesitating a moment, I finally decided to act on my impulse and give David a hug as well.

Hugs completed, I made my way to my bedroom. Taking a few moments to brush my teeth and change into an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts, I climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep in a matter of five minutes.


	3. Chapter Three

There is nothing like a good night's sleep to clear one's mind. Of course once one's mind is cleared, one tends to realize the horrible mistake that one has made.

Slowly opening my eyes, I willed the previous night's experience to go away. Blinking a few times just to make sure, I realized that I really was in the room that I had been in last night. It was at this point that I realized I had a choice: The choice being to either be happy with the circumstances I was in or to be upset. I was the one who could make or break this. Realizing that most likely God had put me in this position for a reason, I opted for the first choice. I was going to be happy.

But first, I had to use the restroom.

Getting out of bed, I slowly crept across the soft, plush carpet toward the bathroom. The tile on my feet was quite cool and sent a chill down my body. Doing what was necessary, I crept back to my room, hoping to be quiet so as not to wake any body.

Changing my clothes quickly, I made the bed and packed up my things to go downstairs. Taking one last look around to make sure I had everything, I slung my back pack over my shoulders. Running my tongue across my teeth, I realized that I had yet to brush them. Shifting my bag to the side, I dug around for a toothbrush and toothpaste. Still attempting to be quiet, I walked across the hall again to brush my teeth. Once finished, I made my way downstairs, amazingly without getting lost.

As I found the kitchen downstairs, I realized that my endeavor to be quiet was ultimately pointless seeing as how everyone was up.

"What time is it?" I asked to no one in particular.

Stephanie, who was the first to notice my interest, jumped up from her place at the kitchen table and ran to give me a hug.

Nancy turned and with an endearing grin said, "Good morning sleepy head. It's nearly 9:30. You slept quite hard, but then you probably needed it."

I blushed as I realized that I had slept in even though I had been in a strange house.

David piped up from behind his coffee mug that was half way between his lips and the table. "No worries. I called work and explained the situation. We had a meeting this morning, so it wasn't a big deal."

Again, I had a choice. Did I tell him I knew where he worked? Did I keep silent as I had the night before? Sighing and sending up a quick prayer, I sat slowly down at the table. Wyatt, who wanted attention, teetered toward me in his toddler waddle. Thankful for the distraction, I picked him up and held him trying to figure out exactly what I was going to say.

David must have realized my agony because he gave me his trademark one eyebrow up look.

Sighing again, I told all. I left out no details. I explained in detail the awful things my abusive father had done to me and that my mom had just wanted to get away. I described the poverty that we had to go through. I told him that all I wanted to do was to make life good for my mom and I. I told him about my step-dad who married my mom and who had taken away the ability for me to make life good for us. I indulged details that no one had ever been privy to before. And then I told him my plan: Operation JAG Screenwriter, as I had dubbed the night before I left for California, now six days ago. The plan, of course, included the slight obsession I had with JAG and the fact that my passion was writing, specifically screenwriting for the TV show that he happened to be an actor on. Shrugging slightly at the end of my tirade, I mumbled a soft, "Go figure..."

And then I waited for the response...


	4. Chapter Four

Silence. Silence was all that pervaded the room that was once filled with my voice, my story. Taking a chance, I briefly allowed my eyes to glance upward. Apparently, Nanci had taken the kids elsewhere, because I was alone now with David. Keeping my eyes on my hands which were now twisting uncomfortably in my lap, I waited for him to speak.  
When what felt like hours of silence had past, but in reality was only a few minutes, I slowly got up from my chair.  
Testing my voice, I said as calmly as possible, "I... I guess I'll go now." As I started to walk towards the door, I heard David's soft voice.  
"Come here." He drew me toward his chest, without giving me a chance to say no. My entire body stiffened. He moved my head down to his shoulder, wrapped his arms around me, then forced himself to go very still. I couldn't break his hold.  
"David, I don't want this."  
"Tough."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Because you need it." He rubbed my back. It took almost three minutes until I relaxed. There would be plenty of times for questions and answers later. His biggest obstacle was getting me to trust him. "You're an obstinate man." He smiled into my hair.  
"So my wife tells me quite frequently."  
I tried to move away again and he simply shifted his hold. "David, my coffee is going to get cold." I tried to avert his attention to the drink that Nanci had given me before I had revealed my entire life story.  
He let me turn in his arms and retrieve my cup. "Better?" He brushed my hair back behind my ears so he could see my face. My head lifted as I gave him a rueful smile. "Yes." The first tear fell... and then another. Finally, I was crying, purging myself of all my past hurts and rejections. Really letting myself feel pain. Only this time I had the support to let me cry. And I wasn't afraid.  
Finally, I felt David lead me over to a chair as he pulled another up next to me. Nanci had come in as well, without the kids, and stood behind David, hands on his shoulders.  
"I'm sorry, Jaidyn. I am sorry that you had to go through all of that... stuff. No one should have to go through that." David's voice finally brought my eyes to his, which happened to be brimming with tears of their own. Nanci had a similar expression on her face.  
"Look, I know that you don't know us very well, but I think what you said warrants an invitation to try to do so." David looked at his wife for confirmation before continuing. "Valencia is about an hour away from UCLA. Nanci and I could drive you down and get you settled into your dorm and we could leave you with our phone number and address. You could come here on the weekends or breaks... whenever you just need to chill."  
Speechless I stared at him. "But... I... You don't even know me. Why would you do that for me? I pretty much just confessed to obsessing over you and you are letting me come stay with you?"  
David offered a soft smile. "Hey, I am used to people obsessing over me and-"  
Nanci interrupted David with a smack across his shoulder. "What my overly cocky husband is trying to say, Jaidyn, is that, yes, we would love to have you stay with us. We can get to know you. And, since your passion is screenwriting, perhaps David can take you to the set to meet some of the writers? Maybe you can even shadow them for a few days. Nothing like learning from a pro, right?"  
"I... okay... I guess."  
Both David and Nanci offered a smile. "Great," David was the first to speak, "Now, how about we go see that car of yours. We'll get some gas put into it and then you can follow us to good 'ol UCLA. Nanci, will you call the babysitter?"  
"Sure, give me five minutes."  
While Nanci called the babysitter, I opted to go stand on the porch to wait. I had just experienced a repertoire of emotions and I needed a few minutes of quiet. The fresh air had done me good, and when David came out and slapped his hand on my back, asking "Are you ready, squirt?" I responded with a giggle and a nod. "Do that again," David said.  
Confused I responded with a questioned look and a "What?"  
"Giggle."  
"I can't giggle on demand."  
Thankfully he dropped the subject when Nanci came out from calling the sitter. Nanci and David drove me to pick up my car and we put five gallons of gas in it to make it to the nearest gas station. Then we were on our way to grad school.  
Thankfully, I had a room to myself and everyone else was too interested in unpacking themselves to even care about talking to me or harassing my guests. Although, I did notice that David had donned a rather large pair of sunglasses and a hat. As we unloaded the last of my luggage into my room, I kidded him about the getup. "So... do you find that the hat and the sunglasses really keep the mobs away?" Fortunately, David has a really bad aim, otherwise the pillow lodged in my direction would have made serious contact. "Very funny. Here I have been more than compassionate with you and all you can do is make wise cracks."  
"Yeah, whatever. You make it too easy."  
"Alright, you two, break it up. Geesh, you're worse than the kids." Nanci broke in with her motherly tone, giving both of us "the look." We both had the grace to look somewhat ashamed which seemed to suffice for Nanci. "Seriously, though, I just want to thank you guys again. You have been such help. I really do appreciate you in so many ways."  
David spoke just as seriously, "And we want you to know that our offer stands." Pulling out a sheet of paper, David wrote down his home number, cell phone, and their home address, leaving it on a nearby desk.  
Suddenly shy again, I nodded my thanks. Stepping over the boxes in my new room which still smelled of fresh paint, I hugged the duo goodbye and promised them that I would not hesitate to call if I needed. David and Nanci walked out of my dorm room that afternoon, at the same time that they walked into my heart. 


	5. Chapter Five

Whew...once I actually make myself sit down and write, I have no problem whippin' 'em out. Hope you enjoy them as much as I do. And yes, again, I have shamelessly plagarized. If I was locked in a room with Dee Henderson books, JAG tapes, Oreos, M&Ms, and Pepsi for the rest of my life, I would be perfectly content.

My first week at school had been a tiring one. I was still slightly shaken over the whole running out of gas incedent. I had even managed to sleep through one of my first classes, which did not go over too well with my professor. By Friday of the following week I was ready to get away. After reading a chapter of a book that must have been written by a man who spoke in monotone, I glanced up at my bulletin board with David and Nanci's number. Sighing, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number. The housekeeper picked up on the third ring.

"Hi, umm... this is Jaidyn. Are Nanci and David there?"

"Just a moment ma'am," came the terse reply. Regretting my phone call instantly I would have hung up had Nanci not come to the phone shortly after.

"Hey Jaidyn. You ready for a break?" Nanci's voice was like a hot shower after a week of camping in fifty degree whether and the only cleaning supplies being a bar of soap and a freezing cold lake.

"Yes."

Nanci must have heard the relief in my voice for I could here her chuckle slightly and whisper an "it's okay."

David picked up a second phone and asked, "So, when should we expect you here? Do you want us to have dinner ready for you?"

Laughing, I asked, "Am I really that obvious?"

"Obvious, no," Came David's reply, "But, we do need a babysitter tonight and our regular one canceled. We were hoping that we could bribe you to watch the kids for us."

"Hmm... I don't know... you might have a high price to pay for that one, sailor." I blushed as I realized that I had used his nickname that Mac often called him on JAG. Praying that he wouldn't notice I chewed my bottom lip.

Unfortunately, he noticed. "Aww... did you hear that, honey? She can't even think of her own comebacks. She has to borow them from our script writers."

"David, shut up and get off the phone." Nanci was quick to come to my aid. After he had hung up, she assured me that I could come over for the weekend and asked if it really was okay that I watch the kids. I told her that it would be no problem and said I would be there in about an hour and a half.

Once I was off the phone, I threw a back pack together complete with changes of clothes and toiletries along with my laptop a few books and some homework that I new couldn't be procrastinated with. Surprisingly, I made it to the Elliot's in an hour flat without getting lost.

I was greated at the door by Stephanie who happened to be carrying a not-so-happy Wyatt in her arms.

"Hi Jaidyn. Do you want to take Wyatt? I think he needs a diaper change."

Laughing at my greeting I willingly took the boy in my arms. Sure enough he needed a change.

"Lead the way to the supplies, Steph. Looks like we are going to have to perform an emergency diaper change."

Saluting me, she led the way to the bathroom.

_Well, at least I am not the only one who shamelessly plagarizes David's show. _

Coming out of the restroom with a talkative Stephanie and a babbling Wyatt I made my way into the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Jaidyn." Nanci greeted as she finished tossing a salad. "Steph, can you get the salad dressing out of the fridge? Jaidyn, you can put Wy in his chair and grab the drinks. Milk for the kids. Water for David and I. You can have whatever is in the fridge."

Moving to do as I was told, I puzzled over the fact that I had become an instant part to this family. Smiling to myself, I began to think that I could like this.

Coming back into the kitchen, I heard Stephanie ordered to go find her daddy and I was told to take a seat at the table.

Dinner was much less stressful than the previous weak, and I willingly joined in the chatter that surrounded the dinner table.

"Well honey, I suppose we should get going, yes?"

David looked at his wife who was encouraging him with her eyes to leave. I missed none of this and laughed to myself at how the kids seemed to not even notice.

"Whatever you say, Nanci. I am ready when you are."

"Great..." Nanci glanced at the grandfather clock nobly displayed in the dinning room, "Give me twenty minutes to change and do my hair. Your suite is hanging by the door. I had the Nick take it to the dry cleaner's today."

Apparently this was a black tie event, because twenty-five minutes later, Nanci and David appeared from their bedroom as glamorous as ever.

I smiled at how Stephanie was received with welcome arms when she went to hug her mom and dad goodbye for the evening. Neither David nor Nanci were afraid to get little kid germs or messes on their clothes that probably were expensive enough to cover my entire four years of grad school.

As Nanci straightened David's tie, I was informed that they would be back around 11:30 and that I should have a movie picked out and popcorn made. They wanted to spend time with me that evening even if it meant coming back from their party. When I started to protest, I was immediately cut off with a glare by Nanci and a "don't even think about saying no," verbalized by David.

As I was attempted to salute, I stopped myself and offered a brief nod and a smirk. This seemed to suffice for each because they gave Wyatt a slobery kiss and were on their way to whatever social event that night called them to.

The night with the kids was a breeze. Wyatt had a bit of a problem going to sleep, so I nuked a bottle of milk for him and he snuggled into my arms with a bottle. Once the kids were out, I lost myself in a book, opting to not do homework on a Friday night.


	6. Chapter Six

David and Nanci returned exactly when they said they would and were true to their word about spending the evening hanging out with a poor graduate student (though they probably would have throttled me had they knew that I had written that about myself).

"Did you pick out a video tape?"

I held up a video tape.

"Jaidyn, please, select something else." This came from David who looked somewhat chagrinned.

He set down the popcorn that he had carried in from the kitchen after changing into boxers and a t-shirt.

"Nope. My choice. This is what I want to watch first."

It was a tape labeled 'David's 35th Birthday Party.' I grinned at his discomfort.

Again, Nanci came to my aid agreeing that it would be a good tape to watch.

I opted to sit on the side of the couch away from David. That lasted as long as it took him to set down his coffee, reach over and set me in the middle of the couch next to him.

Glaring at him, I started to move away. He only glared back and held me firm; Nanci was snuggled up on the other side of him and reached over to squeeze my hand.

"Enjoy being the director for the night, because we won't be seeing each other again." I stated quite sure right now that I never wanted to come back if I was going to be bossed around.

"Quiet, Jaidyn, I'm watching TV."

I released a long, drawn out sigh and resigned myself to the fact that I wasn't going to be able to retreat into a bubble, at least tonight anyway.


	7. Chapter Seven

After the movie, David turned the lights back on so that we could talk. Noticing something, he grabbed my wrists and held them tight.

I tried to pull my hands away, but he could feel the nuances of my movements and he countered every one.

"I don't mind the scars, Jaidyn. I'd just like to know how they happened."

I bit my bottom lip.

The tremors were back in my hands now, as they had been the morning when I told him everything about my past. Well, almost everything.

I began, slowly, not wanting to go into detail on everything. Not tonight, anyway.

"My step-dad... He was angry because I was late getting home. I should have been there so that I could watch my sisters, but I had forgotten my backpack at school. I needed to get it because of a project I had due the next day. I figured I could slip out and be back in ten minutes. That plan worked, until one of my teachers stopped to talk to me. I tried to cut her off politely, but she was interested in talking to me, and at that time in my life I craved any positive attention I could get. I was a half an hour late..."

Taking a breath I continued... "My Dad got mad. He tied me up in the basement with a piece of twine. I tried to break free, but it was too tight. The scars are from my struggling. The twine cut into my wrists. I wore long sleeves to school the rest of my high school career. During college, I told everyone I was a cutter."

I shrugged. "It seemed more 'cool' than to let people know that my step-dad used to tie me up in the basement when he got ticked at me."

Looking up I glanced at Nanci and then at David who was now pacing in the living room.

"Sit down David. You're intimidating when you pace." This came from Nanci who had a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to—"

Abruptly, I was cut off my David's strong words.

"No. No apologies. No explanations. I don't need them tonight."

Impulsively, I hugged him. That surprised him and Nanci, as I had never been one to offer physical affection, especially when men intimidated me.

David had the grace to put the cup back in my hand that he had taken out when he grabbed my wrists.

"Finish your coffee."

I did so, thanking Nanci when she came in with a warm up.

A lull came in the conversation after the heavy news that I had dropped on Nanci and David. I silently chastized myself for going into too much detail.

Nanci suggested that we go to bed and I was more than happy to comply. Whispering a shy goodnight, I made my way upstairs and climbed into bed, not even bothering to change my clothes.


	8. Chapter Eight

FYI: Yes, the next four chapters shamelessly plagarize from my favorite author again. She really is the coolest!!! Yay, Dee Henderson--if you actually read these things. And if you do, I am totally giving you credit--I am just borrowing your words and adapting them to JAG's characters. I wonder if I could go to jail for this? I sincerely hope not!!!

Saturday morning, I was up before the sun, which was rare for a college student. I quietly made my way downstairs. Seeing that no one else appeared to be up, I decided to go for a job to clear my mind. Afterwards, I would work on homework. Turning back, I took the stairs two at a time and changed quickly into running clothes, tying my hair in a pony tail.

I returned to the kitchen, to search for a water bottle when I noticed a note on the counter.

_Jaidyn,_

_Nanci took the kids on a spontaneous vacation—they needed a break. I am at work—taping began early this morning, even though it's a Saturday. Can you say, "yuck?" I will be back late tonight. Nanci and the kids won't be back until Sunday afternoon. She tried to wake you, but you were out cold. Please, make yourself at home. If you don't know where something is, don't be afraid to ask around. The housekeeper should be able to tell you; although, you may have to be slightly demanding in order to get an appropriate response—don't worry she does it to everyone!_

_Until later, DJE._

It felt more than a little weird to be in here knowing that David, Nanci, and the kids were gone, but I opted to take David's advice and make myself at home. After I found the water bottle, I went out for my run.

Running in a new place has a tendency to take one's focus off of his or her surroundings. Because of this, it took me a while to notice that someone appeared to be following me. Once I did come to this realization, I tried to shake it off as my imagination getting the best of me; however, when I was still being followed a half a mile later, even after taking some odd turns, I began to panic.

Mentally, I took inventory of what I had on my person that could be used as a weapon: a half-full water bottle and a receipt from a quick run to the store sometime mid-last week. Grimacing, I thought to myself that I could either drown the guy or give him a paper cut. Finally, deciding that neither of those options would work, I picked up my pace. Whomever was behind me must have realized that I knew he or she was there because I suddenly heard the car shut off. With my senses acutely tuned in, I heard them begin chasing me.

Risking a glance behind me, I suddenly realized who was in pursuit of me—my step-dad. Had it been any other person, I think I would have felt much safer.

My body suddenly went into over-protection mode and I picked up the pace. Feeling confused from so many lost turns, I prayed that I would be able to find my way back to David's house. No sooner had I said the prayer, then I realized that I was merely a block away. Picking up the speed even more, I pushed myself running full throttle all the way to the front steps, slamming and locking the door behind me.

Wishing that I knew what the security code was, I debated whether or not to call David. Opting against it, I dialed 911, placing an anonymous call. I heard the sirens within minutes. In three minutes, the police were scouring the area. Fortunately, the housekeeper had not yet arrived. Most likely, I was already going to have to answer a lot of questions, beginning with the men in uniform that had just wrung the doorbell.

Checking the peephole just to make sure, I opened the door and tried to act composed. Surprisingly, I was only asked a few basic questions. I was assured that someone would be scouting the area to ensure no more intrusions.

Thanking the officer, I closed the door and went to take a long shower. Today was going to be a long day.


	9. Chapter Nine

I could hear David set his bags down inside the entry way, checking the alarm panel. The downstairs zones were now active.

"Jaidyn?"

"I'm upstairs."

He set the security codes for the night and went up to find me. I was in my bedroom, curled up on my bed reading a book. I was dressed in jeans and a marine t-shirt compliments of the JAG wardrobe. I think that he would have teased me about it, had he not been on a mission.

"I was beginning to think you'd got lost," I joked, checking the clock on my dresser to confirm the late hour, 11:37 pm. Then his expression registered. "What's wrong?"

"Given a little call I got around 6:36 this morning, I was just going to ask you that." He leaned against the door jam and waited.

I set my book on the table to keep my place. Apparently, the day's earlier events had been relayed to him.

"I had an interesting day," I began cautiously, avoiding eye contact.

"Elaborate." The terse word was about the best he could do. In the little time I had known David, I came to one realization about our relationship that stuck out above all others: We didn't get mad at each other very often, but when we did, the fights tended to be explosive. I knew that he wanted answers.

"You might want to take a seat."

One eyebrow rose. He sat down his bag and sat in the chair across from her.

"My step-dad knows where I am. He followed me today."

I had the ability to separate emotions from facts, but I only did it when the event was traumatic. There was no emotion in my voice at all tonight. His anger evaporated. I could see him thinking through what had obviously happened.

"Who was with you?"

"I was by myself."

His eyes widened.

I grimaced.

"I think I set a new PR for my 5K." My attempt to inject humor into my voice didn't work.

"How are you doing?"

I held up my tea cup. "Fourth cup. Tonight, I almost wish I drank. Your housekeeper talked me into a cup of coffee because it was obvious I was a ball of nerves. I switched to tea somewhere around five."

"Jaidyn… "

I cut him off. "I did what I thought best."

I looked down at my tea cup. I told David all of it. Not just because he'd asked, but because he needed to know. This was his house, and his family could be at risk.

"I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven… as long as you promise to call Travis next time." Travis was the family's top security guard. I couldn't believe it… I was going to have to have security.

"Next time I get chased by my step-dad, I'll call Travis." I laughed at his determined expression.

"Don't even tell me how you found out about this morning—I don't think I want to know." Getting to my feet I walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine."

"Think you'll sleep? I'll be glad to stay up and talk to you if you'd like."

I looked at him with a knowing smile.

"Since your body is on less sleep than mine, I think you need it more than I do. Seriously, other than a little too much caffeine I'm fine. I've been through events like this before. I'm coping remarkably well. Go to bed. If I can't sleep, I'll read for a little while longer."

David brushed my hair back from my face. "I'll pray you have peaceful dreams."

"Thank you," I whispered as I was amused and somewhat relieved when David did a security sweep of her bedroom, "just to reassure himself," he had said.

When he exited the room, he left the bedside lamp on, the door open, and the hall light on. I smiled, in spite of the day, and went back to my book. Somehow it would work out—it always did.


	10. Chapter Ten

At five in the morning, I woke up screaming. David was there immediately totally expecting it, even though this was new territory for him. My nightmares always returned after my step-dad tried to find me. The last time the screams had come, I was at home. There had been a .45 caliber gun in my hand, unlocked, safety off, pointed at whomever came in the door way. It was a two-edged sword. I needed a gun for protection, but when the terror hit, I wasn't always rational in the first few waking moments. Thankfully, I hadn't told David about my need for a gun—I had no weapon to aim at him.

"Easy, Jaidyn." He held me still, his arms wrapped around me from behind, grasping the back of my wrists to still my hands. My breathing slowly eased from terrified to afraid to aware, then the shudders started. David dropped his head down against my hair, tears burned his eyes. I am sure that he wished Nanci was here, but I know he was thankful that the kids didn't have to experience this.

"It's okay, Jaidyn… It's okay. I know… I know…" He gently drew me tighter against him. "You don't have to blame yourself, it wasn't your fault." Amazingly, he knew just the right thing to say, perhaps it came from having a script writer dictate lines to him 24/7. Whatever it was, I appreciated his calm and rationality.

David felt my tears flow and he turned me to his chest. He wrapped me in my robe, slipped me in his arms, and carried me into the bathroom, then he turned on the shower as hot as he thought I could handle. I was seriously beginning to feel like a little girl.

"Thank you, David." My smile was shaky, but my eyes were clearing.

"Sure, Jaidyn."

There was so little he could do. He looked as if he felt helpless. While I was taking a shower, David found me jeans, tennis shoes, a sweat shirt and a jacket. He was going to try a tactic that he used with Stephanie when she had night terrors.

I eventually joined him in the kitchen and noticed that he had keys in his hands. I didn't ask where we were going. David deactivated security zones in the house as we made our way to the garage. He left a note for Nanci on the kitchen counter in case she got back early, then pulled the keys from the motorcycle out of his pocket.

I slipped onto the bike behind him, my arms hugging him. He put on his helmet. I think he would have insisted that I wear one as well, but my head was buried between his shoulder blades and he was not going to let an accident happen this morning. Not this morning.

David drove us North, knowing that we would eventually turn West, toward "JAG HQ." David wasn't going to leave me alone today. As he rode, I soaked the back of his shirt with tears. Life without parole was what I wished for my step-dad… unfortunately, I was the only one living that sentence now, complete with my new security detail: Travis.


	11. Chapter Eleven

When David and I got to the set, once again I was left breathless. Large gold letters decorated the side of the building, spelling out JAG. It was just as I had pictured it would be… only, not quite as elegant. Actually, the building looked more like a warehouse than a movie set. Various trailers decorated the grounds making it seem like we were about to go camping. I tried to calm my nerves by taking a few deep breaths. David pulled up beside the building in a designated parking spot, after being checked my a security guard at the gate. I was given a visitors pass and a gruff "good morning."

David helped me off of the bike and rested his hands on my shoulders. Giving me his one eyebrow-up look that I had come to be quite accustomed to, he waited for me to look him in the eye. When I finally did, he asked me if I was going to be okay.

"Yeah… I mean, my nerves are still a bit raw, but I feel safe with you here." A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth, "And that security guard at the gate—whew! Someone should give him a cup of coffee or something. I doubt he would let the President in if he had asked."

David smiled, going along with my attempted humor. I could sense that he was still worried because he held my gaze slightly longer than I was comfortable. Finally, realizing that he wasn't going to get any more out of me, he led the way inside.

Inside of "JAG Headquarters" was a whole different story. The place really did look like a bull pen, not that I knew what one looked like, but I assumed that is what it would look like. People were bustling everywhere, similar last minute shoppers on Christmas Eve. Taking a deep breath, I determined not to lose David in all of the people.

Suddenly we stopped. Confused, I started to say something, when I realized that Catherine Bell was standing in front of me. My jaw dropped and stayed that way for a full minute. It probably wouldn't have ever closed had David not said something to me.

"Hmm?" I focused my eyes solely on him so as not to stutter.

David had a twinkle in his eye as he turned back to Catherine and joked, "Don't worry—she only stays speechless for the first few days."

I blushed as I realized that he had been talking about me.

Deciding to prove him wrong, I held out my hand confidently to Catherine.

"Hello. My name is Delancey Jaidyn—my friends call me Jaidyn. I am attending UCLA to get my master's in screenwriting. David decided that my writing was so good, that he had me follow him home one evening. Since then, he refuses to leave me alone."

Catherine had a grin on her face as she returned my handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Jaidyn. I trust that you are keeping David in his place?"

"Well, I try. Between Nanci and I, I think we have it covered."

She laughed. "Good to know. Well, hopefully we can chat more later, I have to go to make-up. Darci is going to give me an earful for being late."

After Catherine left, I let the speechlessness take over again as David introduced me to other characters on the set. All of them were very pleasant and offered to talk with me later.

At one point David bent down to whisper in my ear, "Do you need to use the restroom? You look like you just wet your pants."

Without thinking, I slugged him in the arm. Just then Donald walked up. "Is that the way to treat my main character?"

_Oh crap_, I thought to myself. _ I want to be a screenwriter and I make a wonderful first impression by hitting David right in front of the guy whom I most need to impress. _

"No… sir?" I could have kicked myself for adding the sir. But at the moment, I really did feel like a naval officer being sized up by her officer in charge.

Donald offered a slight smirked and then turned to David to discuss something regarding the show. Once again, I had time to breathe.

After David had made the rounds, greeting everyone, he told me that he needed to get ready. I was more than welcome to hang out in his trailer, or I could find a quite spot on set. I opted to stay as close as possible. One of the crew members found me a chair and I sat spellbound until lunch.

At 1:30, the cast and crew broke for an hour lunch. David asked me where I wanted to go and I suggested getting subway and then driving to a nearby park. He was more than happy to comply, even though I thought that he might chide me for being asocial.

The park was deserted at 2:00 in the afternoon. I was grateful. The solitude allowed me to drop my guard a bit. Travis was jogging along the track that circled the park. Thankfully, David didn't mind my reflective mood. I needed the time to process. David respected that.

The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent much like the morning. I found a quite corner, mentally kicked myself for not having my homework (though, ultimately, not caring) and watched as nearly a full episode of JAG was taped right before my eyes. Occasionally, cast and crew would talk with me; though, rarely was I paying attention enough to respond. I silently prayed that they would accept me as David and his family so generously had.

As we made our final goodbyes, I stifled a yawn.

David draped his arm around my shoulders as we left JAG HQ.

"I love it when you get British, squirt."

Surprised, I glanced up at him. My British accent, compliments of my step-dad, always came out when I was tired. Apparently, he had picked up on this.

"Stuff it, Dave." I said, leaning against him as we walked to his motorcycle.

He squeezed my shoulder. "Are you making it okay?"

I was a trembling mess, but the day was over. Patching over the shakes was becoming all too common for me.

"I could use a Pepsi."

"That I can probably arrange. How about if we drive back to the house, get your stuff, and you and Travis can stop at a gas station on the way back to UCLA?"

I tensed at the mention of Travis's name. I hated the idea of having constant surveillance. It made me feel as if I was 12 instead of 21. Finally agreeing, I replied reluctantly, "Okay… are you gonna tell Nanci about today?"

David avoided the question for the moment as he helped me on the bike. Placing his hands on my knees, he looked me in the eye.

"You know the answer to that."

Nodding, I felt tears sting the back of my eyes. David squeezed my hand and climbed on the bike, driving us back to his house so I could get my stuff. Nanci enveloped both of us in a hug as soon as we came in the door. She could sense something was wrong, but could also sense that David would tell her after I left.

Silently, I left the house. Travis followed a few steps behind and climbed in my car with me. Thankfully, he wasn't much of a talker either. I don't think I could have handled petty conversation just for the sake of filling the silence.

Only when we were at school did Travis speak. "I am going to keep watch outside tonight. Tomorrow I will talk with the Dean and see what kind of arrangements can be made for me. I promised David I would protect you—I don't intend to let him down."

Sighing, I nodded and walked to my room. Somehow this would all get better… somehow…


	12. Chapter Twelve

Perhaps it was the events of yesterday. Or maybe it was the fact that my sleep had been short and restless. Or maybe I was just going insane. Whatever it was, I felt as if someone was following me, and they had been for the past twenty minutes.

Travis had given me a pager to press in case I was in danger. I did not want to have to use it the first day. Besides, I didn't think that my step-Dad would send someone else to do his dirty work. He would be coming after me himself.

Unsure of what to do, I turned down a sidewalk that I would normally not have to see if I would still be followed. Perhaps it was just a coincidence? I realized that it was no coincidence, when five minutes later, the guy followed me into a boarded up building that was being remodeled. Feeling the pager on the inside of my jeans, I pushed the one button that would both send Travis running and alert David and Nanci that I was in danger. Breaking into a full sprint, I found my way out of the building and into the bright sunlight where I could be seen quite easily.

I heard Travis take the guy down behind me. I turned around to face my stalker—prepared to speak a few words of my mind.

Travis had an interesting look on his face, more interesting than the shock of the young, graduate student who was now in his strong grasp.

"Jaidyn, this is Clayton. Clayton… Jaidyn. Apparently Clayton wants to know where you work and what your last name is. He thinks, and here I paraphrase, 'that you are cute.' He would like to get to know you better."

My jaw dropped into typical shock position as my lips formed a soft "oh."

Clayton looked to me and then to Travis.

"Is she famous or something?"

I nearly laughed out loud, while Travis answered for me.

"She writes children's books for five year-olds and where said five year-olds are concerned, she is quite famous."

I tried not to look shocked. Travis and I were going to have to have a long conversation about him prying into my personal life. Travis seemed to sense that I needed some time alone. I was feeling more comfortable, and Clayton looked ready to pee his pants. After Travis took about ten steps back, I sat down on a nearby concrete flower bed, motioning for Clayton to join me.

"Look… I am sorry about following you. I thought it would be… romantic… or something. I didn't realize—"

"You know what, let's just forget about it. In fact, let's pretend like we are starting over. Here—" I picked up his hand and shook it—"Introduce yourself to me."

Clayton offered a cheesy grin and complied with the introductions. Small talk began quite easily, and within minutes we were lost in conversation.

In fact, before I knew it, David was walking straight toward us.

I ignored the fact that he currently looked ready to throttle me and continued my conversation with my new found friend.

David, however, was not fooled. Grabbing me by the elbow, despite my protests, he led me to his car. Opening the door to the front seat, he sat me down quite hard, shut the door, and walked over to the driver's side. Once inside, he put the car in gear and began driving.

"David! What are you doing? I was having a nice conversation and you just interrupted. I will probably never see that guy again… we didn't even exchange phone numbers."

"Good. That is all for the better."

"David, what are you talking about?"

"Listen, Jaidyn… I know that you are knew to this whole security thing, but you can't just talk to anyone you want to."

"It wasn't just anyone—he likes me, David! I don't know about you, but to me that is special. And besides, Travis said it was okay." I paused, looking over at David's stern expression. "Why do I get the feeling that you are not listening to a word I'm saying?"

David checked the review mirror in order to change lanes. "Because I'm not."

"David, I promise… I won't involve a lapse in security."

He reached over and squeezed my hand.

Easing into a parking lot, David maneuvered quickly into a parking spot and sat staring out the window for a few minutes.

"Iunderstand that you are new to the whole security thing, but we need to set up some basic ground rules. Number one, no going anywhere without either me or Travis by your side. Number two, you will listen and obey Travis and me no matter what. Do first, ask questions later. Understand?"

I nodded, like a little girl who was in trouble, tears in my eyes.

Sighing, David continued. "I didn't mean to scare you… it's just that there are certain things that are allowed, and certain things that aren't."

"I know… But, did you even talk to Travis, David? He gave me permission to talk with Clayton."

"Yeah, I know. I was just so caught up in the moment. I am sorry."

"S'okay. Can we go back now?"

David answered by putting the car back in gear and pulling out on the highway. When we got back to school, Clayton and Travis were chatting together. David immediately got out and apologized.

Clayton seemed to understand, oddly enough. Turning to me, he asked if I could go out with him on Friday night. I looked to David and Travis. David responded by saying that we could have dinner at his house, that rounding up more than one security guard on such short notice and on a weekend might be a problem. Both Clayton and I were okay with that, so David felt free to leave, but not before planting a kiss on my forehead and tousling my hair. I blushed a bit, and waved a small goodbye. Again, Clayton didn't ask questions and Travis disappeared somewhere into the background.

After a few seconds of silence, I said good-bye and told Clayton to pick me up in front of the student center at 4:30 Friday afternoon. Clayton nodded his agreement, too shocked from the occurrences of the past hour to say much of anything.

Walking away, I prayed that he would actually be there on Friday.


	13. Chatper Thirteen

True to his word, Clayton arrived at 4:30 sharp on Friday evening. I had an overnight bag and homework that I actually planned on getting done this weekend, which Clayton took from me and put in his trunk. Coming around to my side of the car, he opened the door for me. A tingly sensation went through me and I smiled at his chivalry.

The ride to the Elliot's consisted of a run down of the week's events and some small banter back and forth. Clayton didn't seem at all impressed at the size of the Elliot's house. In fact, nothing seemed to surprise him. All in all, he was a very laid back guy.

I had little time to dwell on the matter, as I was greeted at the car with a very excited Stephanie. Bending down, I gave the girl a hug and listened to her chatter non-stop about her day all the way to the door. Clayton followed a few steps behind, carrying my overnight bag.

I followed Stephanie into the living room, where I silently motioned for Clayton to leave my bag. After a few more minutes of hearing her talk, I interrupted to introduce her to Clayton. Stephanie was immediately taken in and shifted her conversation to his ears. Making eye contact, I pointed towards the kitchen to let him know I was leaving.

The few minutes in the kitchen by myself, gave my mind time to resettle. My heart had been racing from the time that Clayton had picked me up. Ten to fifteen minutes later, Clayton ambled into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" He asked, looking over my shoulder.

I laughed, "Italian… but I'll warn you that I am cooking so it could be an interesting meal."

Clayton smiled and looked towards the doorway as something caught his eye. I looked up as well, and had to stifle a grin.

David, apparently, had no idea how to tie a tie. "Jaidyn, Can you get this tie straight? I swear Nanci bought this one just to torture me." He had come into the kitchen, dressed for a night out. I smiled as I wiped my hands.

"You look quite elegant in black tie."

"Stop it, squirt, and just fix the blasted thing. Next time you give ballet tickets to Nanci, I'm going to throttle you." He held still as I fixed his tie and I found myself grinning from ear to ear. Travis had tipped me off that Nanci had liked ballet. There happened to be a fairly cheap show playing that night. It was a perfect excuse to get Nanci and David out of the house. However, in case the night got awkward, I told David to leave the kids.

Thus, after Nanci and David left, Clayton and I had our first date: babysitting Stephanie and Wyatt.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Saturday morning, I woke up early so that I could go with David to work. This time I brought my homework and the cast had been nice enough to set up a room in David's suite. For two and a half hours I worked on a script that was due on Monday for my Screenwriting 1001 class. Finally, getting frustrated, I went out to see what was going on. Apparently, they were on break.

Walking over to David, I handed him my latest writing endeavor.

"You're going to make me rich with all of these free scripts."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever. You're already rich. And besides, you know the stuff that I let you read is second rate. I seem to be stuck in 'I'm not good enough mode.'" Stephen Zito offered a sympathetic smile from his place in a nearby office. I blushed, embarrassed that he had overheard.

Catherine pulled me aside just then and whispered something in my ear. Giggling, I put my hand to my mouth trying not to look obvious. Apparently, it didn't work.

David rolled his eyes and called out to a crew member, "Susan, would you call Durk and tell him to cater lunch here and in Catherine's suite? She's making me buy again, and for everybody, so make sure he knows he's catering for about thirty people."

Susan laughed both at my surprised look and at his response, "Glad to."

"You know she's doing this just so I'll go broke one day."

"With your expense account? That'll be the day." Susan grinned, "Tell her thanks from all of us."

I grinned at Cat, still surprised that David had known what we were talking about. David gave me "the look" and went to work on lines until lunch arrived.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

David was due back soon, he'd left to check on the security in Clayton's building. David was going to allow Clayton and I to have dinner at his place, but he had wanted to make sure that it was safe. He had set up extra security besides Travis to ensure my safety.

"Jaidyn, you ready to go?"

He was back already? I hurriedly sprayed some of my perfume.

"Coming…"

David and Nanci were in the dining room.

"I've got new batteries for your cell phone. How much cash are you carrying?"

I replaced the batteries in my cell phone, placing a call to the Elliot's house to confirm it was working. Then I checked my cash.

"80 dollars."

"Put 40 in your pocket. The rest in your purse."

Doing as I was told, I headed out the door.

Suddenly, my phone rang. Confused, I answered with question rather than a statement.

"Hello?"

I took in a deep breath when I realized who it was.

"Yes, I know Ray… It will! No, I am not procrastinating… Aren't I allowed to enjoy myself even a little?... Whatever… Bye."

Grimacing, I prayed that David wouldn't ask who was on the phone.

"Who was on the phone?"

_So much for that prayer…_

"Umm… it was one of my professors. I have a paper due tomorrow.

Unfortunately, he wasn't dumb. He called me on my lie and I stiffened trying to retreat both from him and the look of steal in his eye.

"Easy, I understand why you did it. Lying tends to become a habit when we've been doing it for so long." David was referring to the fact that I hated to admit that I was actually published, even if it was only children's books.

"Sorry… my publisher raised some subjects I would rather have dealt with tomorrow."

"Jaidyn, look at me." He waited until I raised my eyes to him. "It will still be an enjoyable evening."

I nodded, even as I was surprised that he had hit the problem right on the head.

"Yes, I know it will—"

David cut me off with his hand. "Squirt, you're getting British on me again. Stop hiding behind formality. Take a deep breath and relax."

I did my best to do as I was told, though still upset about the untimeliness of the phone call. I also blushed at his pointedness about my British accent. My mom was British and whenver I got upset, the accent came out ever so slightly.

"You'll get your book in on time… do I need to drop you off at your dorm room after your date tonight so that you can actually work and not be lazy?"

I contemplated the question and finally nodded in an affirmative.

"Okay, good. Now, let's go so you can enjoy your date."

Giving one last hug to Nanci, I headed to the car. I was going to enjoy tonight whether it was the last thing I did, be that cliché or not!

My date had gone well. Quite well, in fact. However, it had also gone late. Because of that, I climbed out of bed around 11:30 and began a shower to clear away the cobwebs. My publisher had requested that my book be postmarked Monday. Apparently, he didn't care that I also had another script due Monday for class. Ah… the life of a writer.

Throwing on jeans and a t-shirt, I began towel drying my hair, when I heard a knock at the door.

I opened the door to find Nanci and Cat with McDonald's food in their hands.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We brought lunch," Cat answered as if that was enough of an explanation.

Opening the door wider, I let them in. Though there wasn't much room, Cat, Nanci, and I had quality "girl" time for an hour before Cat said that she needed to get back to work. I hugged both of them and thanked them for being considerate. As if lunch wasn't enough, before leaving, Cat placed her phone number written on the McDonald's receipt in the palm of my hand.

"Call me tonight when you are done—you can come hang out at my place and celebrate the completion of your book over ice cream." Offering a grin, I agreed.

Seven and a half hours later, I was nearly falling asleep over the bowl that Catherine had served me. Thankfully, her husband and child were not around tonight; I was barely being sociable with just her. Catherine seemed to realize my problem.

"Come on, Jaidyn." Catherine had to hall me to my feet. "I don't want to see your face until after 9:00 tomorrow. Sleep is now a priority."

Appreciative of the solitude, I crashed in the room she had led me to, quite similar to the night that I first met David and Nanci.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

I had been in the "dungeon" since dawn.

Despite the dirt on my tennis shoes, I had my feet propped up on my desk.

I sipped my hot coffee and grimaced. Patrick must have made that pot—he never did like coffee with his hot water. Smiling to myself, I joked that "Mac" would have had his six. As I continued to sip my coffee, I tugged open my middle desk drawer, past chocolate bars, to find sugar packets. Zoning for a few more minutes I decided to give David a call. I wanted breakfast.

On the other end of the line I heard Susan, the secretary at JAG headquarters tell David that I was on the phone.

"Elliot! Line three, your daughter." I smiled at her use of the term "daughter." I really had become a part of the family over the past few months. David, Nanci, and the kids had adopted me as one of their own.

"Which one?"

"The oldest."

He punched the blinking light. "Hi, Jaidyn."

"Let me guess—screening your calls?"

"I'm ducking the media for a few days. The new Christmas episode just came out—Mac and I have a fight. Are you done with class?"

"Yeah, it just got out. Have you had breakfast yet? I could go for some good coffee and a stack of pancakes. I'll meet you at Quinn's, if that's okay."

"Deal," David said as he checked his pager, confirming he was on group call. He hoped I didn't pick up on the tension in his voice.

I took the stairs two at a time out my dorm, excited to take a break from hectic school life.

David arrived at the restaurant and pulled out the chair across from me.

"Thanks for making time, David."

"Mention food and you've got my attention."

I pushed over the second cup of coffee the waitress had filled, not commenting on the strain in his eyes, despite the smile. The look hadn't been there yesterday, when he'd joined me for a one-on-one basketball game. I hoped it was only the after effects of a hard shift. He would tell me if he needed to. Within the JAG family, secrets were rare. We might not share a blood connection, but that didn't matter. What we did share was far richer. We were loyal, faithful, and committed to each other. We had, in a sense, adopted each other.

He decompressed like I did. Slowly. After he left work.

"Hallee is coming to town. I got a call from her this morning. She's got a Sunday flight into the airport."

I frowned. Hallee was the youngest in our "family." Everyone's favorite.

"Did she say what it was about?"

"No. She just asked which day I was off. She was trying to set up a family gathering. There's probably a message on your answering machine."

I didn't wait to find out. As our breakfast's arrived, I picked up my cell phone and called the dorm room. Hallee's message didn't say much—"Dinner Sunday evening at Cat's."

"I don't like this."

"It gets worse. John is flying back from Washington for the gathering."

I let that information sink in as I started on my blueberry pancakes. John, aka "The Admiral," who didn't even work for JAG anymore, was interrupting his schedule to fly to California.

"Hallee is one step away from saying it's a family emergency."

"That's how I would read it."

"Any ideas, David?"

"None. I talked to Hallee last Friday; she didn't say anything."

"Did she sound tense?"

"Tired, maybe. Unusual for her… but given the schedule she keeps with the new TV show, not unexpected."

My pager went off. I glanced at the return number and grimaced. One of these days, I was actually going to finish a meal.

"My boss is calling… can you join me for dinner?" I set down my napkin as I got to my feet. "I'm off at six. I was planning to grill steaks on my roommate's new George Foreman."

"Glad to. I'll bring Nanci and the kids, too. Stay safe, Jaidyn."

"Always. Put breakfast on my tab."

"I've got it covered."

I didn't have time to protest. It was becoming an old debate between us.

"See you at six."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

On my drive to work, I managed to miss one important detail: the tree. Colliding with a tree often has effects on an individual as well as that particular individual's car. Currently, I was more worried about the individual.

"Manning?" I addressed the paramedic as he introduced himself to me. "Do you know if David is here?"

"He's pacing the tape line."

Anticipating the lecture, I winced.

"Don't hurry."

I saw his look of curiosity.

"My surrogate Dad is slightly paranoid. And he has friends in high places… pretty much everywhere, including the local paramedic office."

"Ah. Be glad you've got family to get on your case."

"He's gonna kill me." I had given him and the rest of the family cause to worry which was what annoyed me the most.

"Your family should make it an interesting evening."

"Richmond," I turned to a second paramedic on the team, "you have a knack for understatements."

I desperately wanted to close my eyes and drift.

"You know what I would really like right now?" I was starting to ramble; the fatigue felt like a heavy blanket and words had always been my first defense.

"What?"

"A good steak, a cold drink, and a nap… not, necessarily in that order."

"Sorry, but what I think you're going to get is an ambulance ride, a couple of needles, and some stitches."

Great, just how I wanted to spend my evening. "How appealing."

Just then I heard David's voice above my head.

"This is not a good way to start the weekend, Delancey." I knew I was in trouble. He rarely used my real name unless I was in trouble.

"David, it's a great way to start the weekend."

Beside me Richmond choked back a laugh, "Behave."

I reluctantly turned my attention to David.

"I'm only banged up. I promise."

"What did you do? Go swimming in broken glass?"

"It's not as bad as it looks."

"Yeah, right. What else hurts besides the cuts?"

He wiped away the blood on my right arm with sterile gauze. Apparently, the paramedics mentioned to him that I was having a difficult time letting them any where near me. That happens to a person who has a rather abusive history with males.

"My tail bone."

"Seriously, Jaidyn."

"My left shoulder. I hit the pavement hard. And my headache is a killer."

David frowned as he touched the back of my head.

"Nice goose egg."

I shrugged. "The tree got in a lucky blow."

"How's the vision?"

"Fine."

"Hmm…"

I looked at the gurney that was wheeled in with suspicion.

"David, I'm walking out of here."

"If you want to pass out, you can. Your blood pressure is low. Even for you." How he knew my blood pressure was beyond me.

"It's just fading adrenaline. Give me a break."

"Close your eyes. You don't like needles."

"Let them stick me with that, and you'll be fixing your own steak tonight."

"Do you want me to leave? 'Cause I will if you keep complaining so much."

"You play dirty." I turned my head and squeezed my eyes.

"It's done." Richmond taped down the IV line. "You want a grape or cherry lollypop?"

I considered hitting him, but plucked the cherry one from his pocket instead.

"You know the only reason I let you get away with the needle is so I can get one of these."

"Jennifer bribes her patients with them," David was referring to his children's pediatrician.

"Gee, thanks. Her patients are two years old. I don't like the inference."

"Hey, you're the one who made it."

Richmond stifled a chuckle at David's come back. I took the grape one out of his own pocket and handed it to him.

"Eat this and be quiet."

"David," Richmond quipped as he unwrapped the sucker, "you'd better quit while you're ahead."

"Probably, but would you?"

Richmond considered the question, "No. She's cute when she's annoyed."

My "Dad" slapped Richmond on the back. "I knew I would like you."

I scowled, "Gentlemen, now that you've bonded, can we go?"

"Sure, but you're using the gurney." David moved it beside her and grinned. "Just sit on it, Jaidyn. They won't make you go out with straps and a blanket."

I knew it would be a rough afternoon when getting up to sit on the stretcher made me light headed. David didn't release his grip on my arm until I was seated and my legs were up.

"David," There's room if you want to ride along, Richmond offered.

"Thanks. I'll take it."

"There's no need." I protested.

Richmond's frowned silenced me. Having been silenced by a look from some of the best, I changed my profile of him, privately amused. He could simply pool his eyes to convey he didn't like your answer, as easily as he warmed them to share humor. It was a trait a good leader protected.

"The media is all over this, Jaidyn, so be prepared." Ignoring the press was becoming my second occupation. "Let's see how many pictures they can take of your back."

"My pleasure. JAG will love the publicity."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"This is not a steak." I used the fork to check the suspicious entrée. It was bad enough I had lost the debate and had been admitted to the hospital for the night. But, meatloaf for dinner was adding insult to injury.

David got to his feet. "Want me to get you a cheeseburger?"

"Make it two. And a vanilla shake."

"Eat your salad."

I poked at the limp lettuce. "It's dead." I reached for the sealed pudding cup. "At least they can't ruin desert."

David tweaked my foot. "I'll be back shortly, behave yourself while I'm gone."

"You want good behavior, too?" I grinned. "Your pushing it. You already overruled me on staying here for the night."

"I managed to stop the family from descending on you, so we're even."

"It's a brief reprieve and you know it." I opened the pudding cup and placed it on the tray. "Sunday's dinner should be interesting. I sure hope Hallee has earth shaking news to share or I'm going to be toast."

David laughed. "You walked into it. I'll head the family off for a few days, but after that, you're on your own."

"I hate being the center of attention."

"Next time don't get hurt."

I couldn't exactly argue that point.

There was a tap on the door.

"May I come in?"

"Hi, Clayton. Sure." I pushed away the tray.

"David's smuggling in real food… you want something?"

David stopped by the door as he watched Clayton. "Cheeseburger? Polish? Or Chili? I'm heading across the street."

"Polish with the works would be great."

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Jaidyn's getting feisty so watch yourself."

"Thanks a lot." I settled back on the pillows while Clayton took a seat. He looked tired but I wasn't surprised. It was after 7:00 pm and his afternoon must have been tiring—working on grad school papers and hitting the books for hours on end. He stretched his legs out.

"You look better than I expected."

"Fiesty." I shook my head. "David needs to work on his adjectives."

"Oh, I dunno… I think it fits." Clayton glanced around at all the flowers. "It looks like you've had some company."

"I was just driving to work. You would have thought I got shot or something."

"Who are the red roses from?"

I bit back a grin trying to not be so obvious. "Check out the card."

Clayton hesitated.

"Go ahead. You'll appreciate it."

"Lecture to come, Ladybug." He tapped the card, "Sounds like family." He did sound relieved.

"He's another member of the family. Played the Admiral on JAG. And no… I don't want to explain the nickname." The roses were just like John: extravagant, unnecessary, wonderfully sweet.

Clayton settled back in the chair and stretched out his legs. "You've got a great family."

"Yes, I do." It was a subject that could make me sappy when I was tired.

The door opened as David backed in. "Two cheeseburgers, Jaidyn. I loaded them with hot stuff for you." He distributed the food.

"This is great. Thanks." My interrupted breakfast had been a long time ago. I listened to the guys talk while I focused on dinner.

"Ready to call it a day?" David caught me in a yawn as I finished.

I was stiff, sore, and feeling every minute of the very long day. "Getting there. Are you picking me up tomorrow morning?"

"Ten o'clock. Unless you page me earlier," David confirmed.

"Make it nine."

"Okay, nine."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

I woke up around 3:00 am and stared at the ceiling. Bored, I contemplated whom I could call. Deciding on the safe route, I phoned Nanci and David.

"Hey… it's me." I got that out and began crying. "I'm just… worried about my car and how I am going to pay for a new one. And… just so many other things!"

"Ease up on yourself. Some situations don't lend themselves to peaceful endings." Nanci's soothing voice came over the other end.

"I know. Ignore my whining. I don't usually lend myself to second guessing… even when it comes to car accidents."

"What else do you want to talk about?"

"It's late. I really ought to let both of you go."

"We're all old enough not to have curfews. Talk to us."

"You know when you're a kid and you dream about what you want to be?"

"Sure…" David responded with a grin, even though I couldn't see him. "I wanted to be a fighter pilot and fly fighter jets off an aircraft carrier."

If I was home, I would have thrown something at him. "You would."

I heard Nanci whisper something in the background and then only David.

"Want me to come over and smuggle in dessert? I would even let you watch JAG reruns."

"Sure… that would be great. Is Nanci coming?"

"She just went to call Cat to ask if she could bring the kids over."

"Thanks, David… I really appreciate it."

"Anytime. See you in a few."


	20. Chapter Twenty

David let the family reprieve last until Sunday evening. At 4:30 there was no stopping them. The JAG cast spilled into the door, laughing. The energy and excitement they brought with them was exciting.

"Jaidyn!" I laughed as I was lifted off my feet in a hug.

"Hey, Patrick."

"It's good to see you're still in one piece."

"Rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated."

"David ordered me not to come serenade you to sleep at the hospital."

"The way you sing, I'm grateful."

Over Patrick's shoulder, I saw Hallee swallowed up in a hug from Catherine. Hallee was petite to begin with and appeared to have lost even more weight, but her smile was radiant and her color good. I lowered my voice, "Any idea what her news is?"

Patrick lowered his head to hers as the serious side he so rarely showed came to the forefront. "We couldn't drag a thing out of her. It must be something pretty big."

I suppressed the desire to flinch. It was bad news. I just knew it.

"Thanks for the warning. Would you mind starting the grill? Marinated steaks are in the refrigerator."

"Consider it done. I'm starved."

"You're always hungry. I want mine pink, not charred."

"Despite all the aspersions to my cooking, I notice that you're still asking me to man the grill."

"Patrick, you know David will be out there to give you advice as soon as he sees the match in your hand."

"Just because we don't let you play around with the fire."

I swatted his arm, "Go on."

Patrick laughed and moved toward the patio.

"David, Patrick is going for the matches!" David strode across the room, angling after Pat.

"I'm on him. There is no way I'm letting him burn my steak."

Zoe was hanging back half a step, observing it all with a smile. I headed toward her because her hugs were always the best.

"How are you doing after Friday's excitement?"

"A few bad dreams."

"You got off relatively light, then."

"I did."

"Hey, Zoe, you've got to see my new pet!" Catherine said, "I picked him up last week."

"Does it slither?" Zoe said.

I grinned, having had the exact same concern when Catherine had mentioned the pet to me. With Catherine, it was best not to make assumptions.

"A Sable Ferret. He's adorable."

"The fact it has fur, is itself a relief. I want to hear about this car accident later… it all it's details."

"You will." I accepted the fact I would have to tell my story at least once tonight.

Zoe crossed the room to join Catherine.

"The cuts look like they're healing well." I turned to see Hallee at my side and had to smile at her observation.

"I wish you'd have been here. I had David convincing me to do the needle bit and a really hot, albeit obnoxious paramedic, offering lollypops."

"I heard. We were chatting on the phone, while you were still in the ER."

"I'm never going to live this one down am I?"

Something flickered in Hallee's eyes.

"Not until someone else in the family creates better news to talk about."

I searched Hallee's expression. Had that flicker been for good news or for bad?

"Would that by any chance be you?"

Hallee flashed a knowing smile. "You'll find out after dinner."

"Leaving me in the hot seat for a while?"

"You're a good cover. I think I'll hide behind you for at least another hour."

"In that case, I think I should hurry along dinner." I headed for the kitchen where John Jackson was leaning against the door watching me. His arm came out to hug me.

"I'm glad you're okay."

I drew in a deep breath and sighed, safe in the shelter of my "big brother's" arms.

"I honestly didn't get hurt that badly."

"I talked to your doctors. You weren't a pretty sight."

"It's relative. I nearly had a busted nose. I'd say the car accident was interesting for a few seconds." I leaned back and grinned.

"Thanks for the flowers."

"My pleasure… someone has to spoil you." He rubbed my arms.

"What else has been happening in your life? Been hiding any good secrets?" He leaned back to study my expression.

"I think you should explain that blush."

"Maybe later. We've got steaks for the grill as well as polish and brats. Would you take them out to Patrick and David?"

"The longer you duck my question, the more interested I'm going to be in the answer."

"Curiosity is good for you."

He nodded toward the kitchen, "Get the food."

Laughter erupted from the back patio where Zoe and Catherine had joined Patrick and David.

"Try to corral the kids while you're out there."

"This is your jurisdiction Jaidyn, not mine."

"You're the adult here. I'm going to join the fun." I slipped my arm around his waste. "Admit it, you like being the one in charge."

"In this family that means I get all the grief."

"Exactly. I'm going to hate this answer, but when is your flight back to D.C.?"

"The plane is leaving tomorrow morning."

"I was afraid of that."

"Why? Do you have something in mind?"

"I was looking forward to a basketball game."

John smiled. "You could use a couple more days to recover."

"I'm a little stiff… but, I'm ready to play. I figured you could use the handicap."

"Been beating David recently?"

"Frequently. My fade away jumper is red hot."

"Let me see what David and Patrick are doing. Maybe we could fit in an early morning game."

"Hey, Jaidyn, we're ready for food out here."

I gave John an amused look. "Coming Patrick!"

It had been six weeks since the last full gathering. Dinner was a riot. I sat back and enjoyed the share of laughter. There was something about having the family together that made everything more meaningful. As plates were collected so desert could be brought to the table Catherine leaned over to whisper, "Are you going to mention seeing Clayton?"

I glanced around at the group, "Do you think I should?"

"What do you think?"

I picked up my fork and tapped on my water glass.

"May I have your attention please?"

The family quieted down.

"Knowing the grapevine that cements this family together," I smiled at the main culprit sitting beside me as laughter echoed around the room, "allow me to dispel a rumor that I'm sure will soon be making the rounds. Yes, I have seen Clayton since Friday. It was not a date. Now who wants chocolate or raspberry ice cream for desert?"

I got to my feet and loved the looks of surprise around the table.

"Jaidyn is seeing someone!" Hallee said, "This is wonderful."

"Absolutely," Zoe joined in. "C'mon, Jaidyn, details!"

"I've only known him a couple of days. I think he'll make a good friend."

"We can tell. Nice blush, Ladybug," John commented. "When do we get to meet him?"

I knew the male figures in the family. "Check him out, you mean?"

"Of course. Invite him to the basketball game tomorrow morning."

"You guys would have him for breakfast."

"Only if we don't like him," Patrick chimed in from the other end of the table.

I knew it was true. I might as well find out if Clayton would survive the scrutiny. No one could read a guy better than my surrogate brothers.

"I would want an honest opinion," I said to John.

"Is it that serious?"

I thought… "Maybe… someday."

His hand grasped mine, "Bring him around."

I helped Catherine serve the desert.

"Since Jaidyn has broken the ice, I guess it's time for my announcement."

Hallee looked nervous, I decided as I resumed my seat. I glanced around the table and saw that everyone was braced for bad news.

"I appreciate you all changing your plans and flying out here on such short notice. I didn't want to do this over the phone."

Zoe reached over and held Hallee's hand, their bond more apparent now than when they were acting together.

I glanced over and saw not only a smile, but… relief? Yes, his worry for Hallee would have been intense. He was the guardian of the family.

"I have cancer."


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

David found himself a cold soda while he waited for the popcorn to finish. When the phone rang, he grabbed it before the second ring.

"Elliot's"

"Sorry to call so late, Dave."

He smiled.

"Didn't I say you could wake me up if you wanted to?" Pulling out a chair at the kitchen table, he sat down and stretched his legs out.

"It's not that urgent."

"It doesn't have to be." From the back ground noise he could tell I was on the rode somewhere. The fatigue in my voice bothered him.

"Where are you?"

"I think I'm lost."

"Want me to come to the rescue? You could send up flares or something."

"One wrong turn in construction and I can't tell north from south."

"Well, that's easy. Go toward the tall buildings and you'll eventually hit the lake. It's large and very hard to miss."

My chuckle was better than the fatigue he had been hearing. "This is better. I just found Yorkshire."

A car horn blared in the background.

"Sorry for the tangent… why did I call you?"

He laughed, softly. "I don't care. I'm just glad you did."

"Tell me what you've been doing today while I try to remember."

"I had a quiet Sunday. Sis kabobs for dinner. There are leftovers if you're interested."

Instead of a comeback, I sighed. "You can shoot me anytime."

"What did you forget?"

"I have a fifty page screenplay due Monday.

"Ouch… okay, you got more than a little distracted. Which professor?"

"Douglas."

David smiled as Nanci came into the kitchen, he whispered to her, "It's Jaidyn."

Nanci smiled, finished fixing the popcorn, and disappeared with a full bowl.

He heard the radio turn on.

"I've got an offer for you…" David leaned forward, hearing the awkwardness in my voice.

"Read my screenplay before I have to turn it in? I'll pay you—"

"Don't even. I'll be there." The things he did for a friend. He paused… "Do you need to talk about Hallee?"

"No." I hung up the phone. I wasn't going to go there. Not yet. Not ever.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

"Sleep well?" David asked, leaning against my door, when I came back from washing my face.

I looked at his alert face, sighed, and borrowed his cup of coffee.

"You really aren't a morning person." David dug sugar packets out of his pocket. "Finish that and I'll get you its cousin."

"You'd better find its double cousin. I need a transfusion of caffeine."

"Bad dream last night."

"That thing you call a "mattress" didn't help matters either. My couch is more comfortable. I should have stayed at your place."

David turned me around and started rubbing the kinks out of my neck.

"Better?"

I leaned in and rolled my neck. For once, it didn't pop. "Much better. Thanks."

David nodded to the library. "We have a date with Steven Zito at 8:00. Zito said he would meet us there."

"You called Steven last night?"

David nodded as we walked to the library.

We worked on my screen play until noon. Cat showed up sometime after that, and I took a ten minute lunch.

Around 1:30, Dave tilted his head toward the drinking fountain. "Jaidyn, why don't you go get a drink."

I glanced at David, then Cat, then Steven, then got to my feet. "I won't be long."

They were conferring without me which meant I was the likely topic of conversation. Most likely they were trying to figure out how to get me to "vent" about Hallee.

Cat squeezed my hand and let me slip past.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Wednesday morning, I ditched school for the rest of the week, opting to spend time at Nanci and David's. Unfortunately, they were both still at work. At the time, I did the only thing I thought was reasonable, I sent a "drop everything" page.

"It's been a horrible week," I confided in Nanci as I zoned in and out on their couch.

"You're holding up pretty well."

"Only because I'm not stopping to think about it."

"You've never sent a 'Drop Everything' page before. What's wrong?" David asked.

"My step-Dad called again. Along with everything else… I am beginning to have nightmares and memories again."

The courts had called it child abuse, but that was too polite a word for what had happened. The shaking came from anger and pure fear.

David grasped my chin and turned me to look at him.

"Let it go. Come on, Ladybug, let it go."

He tore me out of the memories by the force of his will.

Suddenly, I felt a head rush.

"Jaidyn! Don't you dare pass out."

David pushed my head down between my knees—hard. I needed the stinging voice to bring me out of my state.

"Sorry."

"Don't do that—you scared me!"

Just then there was a knock on the door and I heard John and Hallee let themselves in. Betrayed, I sent an accusatory glanced at David.

"You've already told them."

I winced at David's look.

"Look, I had a suspicion that might be happening again… I also know you've been very upset about the Hallee thing. You need to talk to her, even if you won't talk to anyone else. And, in all honesty, I called John because I figured that at least he could instill the fear of God into you and get you to talk. This might be just 'your problem,' but this is a family issue, too. Let us help you."

When he pulled me to him, I went willingly.


End file.
